deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellboy vs Grodd
Hello everyone and welcome to another Death Battle and today we will be taking Hellboy from the Hellboy series vs Gorilla Grodd from the DC universe and the arch enemy of the Flash Hellboy Hellboy, or Anung Un Rama as he was called was conceived around the 16th century in 1574 when his mother, a East Bromwich witch named Sarah Hughes, became a consort to the demon Azzael. Despite Sarah's attempt to repent for her sins years later while on her death bed, Azzael claimed her so their child would be born and chopped the newborn's right hand off to replace it with the Right Hand of Doom, a relic tied to the Ogdru Jahad. Azazel then sent his half-demon child away when the other demons learned of his actions, appearing on Earth on the night of December 23, 1944 as part of ritual by Grigori Rasputin and Nazi-based Project Rangarok. But the child appeared in the churchyard where his mother was abducted, found by Professor Trevor Bruttenholm when he and a military group were investigating Project Ragnarok. Bruttenholm befriended the infant, affectionately naming him ‘Hellboy,’ and the demon child was raised in secret by the U.S. government and trained/educated to be a paranormal investigator in the established Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense (BPRD). Eventually, his demon heritage aging him slowly, Hellboy would meet Liz Sherman, Abe Sapien among other agents of the BPRD as they defend humanity while gradually he learns of his origins. Real Name: Anung Un Rama Height: 6'11"/2.10 m Weight: 396 lbs/179 kg Age: 70 (Physically 30's), technically 441 years old The World's Greatest Paranormal Investigator The rightful King of England Loves smoking a lot Weapons: Short-Range: Right Hand of Doom Mid-Range: Good Samaritan (Large caliber four-round revolver that fires custom-made bullets with adequate power to easily penetrate virtually any material.) Long Range: Big Baby Special: Excalibur Explosives: Vulcun 65 and 50 grenades Right Hand of Doom:Gauntlet-like, right hand made of red stone that was grafted onto Hellboy when he was born. Virtually indestructible Doesn't feel pain Handy melee weapon and landscaping tool It can affect ghosts Hellboy is surprisingly deft with it Once snatched a fly out of the air with it Abilities:Superhuman Strength Can lift 25 tons Peak Human Speed Superhuman Durability Longevity Healing Factor Immunity to fire and lightning Innate capability to understand magical languages Has some skill in necromancy Strengths & Feats:Prevented the apocalypse on many occasions, fighting numerous demons and deities. Can break through brick walls One shot a dinosaur Threw a tree hard enough to impale a giant Plowed through machine gun fire Brush off a castle-sized explosion Tanks a shotgun blast point blank to the face Can uproot trees from the ground Was electrocuted with enough volts to light up the German city of Hamburg Survive multiple impalements at the same time Can break solid stone Takes on an entire army of skeletons Can tank a bunch of arrows Massacres a bunch of giants Aims to defy his destiny to bring about Earth's destruction Weaknesses:Originally subjected to any enchantment that uses his real name Healing factor won't always save him Lacks formal combat training Some weapon malfunctioning Half-Demon nature allows certain powerful holy spells to damage him Pretty short-tempered Admits to being a very lousy shot and prefers hand-to-hand combat Rude, brutish, and not very bright Grodd Gorilla Grodd is an evil super-intelligent gorilla with incredible strength and agility. His arch-nemesis is The Flash. Born in Gorilla City, he gained his powers through exposure to a meteorite that also affected the heroic King Solovar. He has been a member of the Anti-Justice League, the Secret Society of Super-Villains, the Injustice League, the Simian Scarlet and Tartarus. Gender: Male Affiliations: Injustice League, Secret Society of Super-Villains; formerly Gorilla City, Tartarus, Anti-Justice League Height: 6'6" Weight: 600 lbs (272 kg) Powers:Gorilla Physiology Fangs Superhuman Durability Superhuman Strength Telepathy Mind Control Mind Transference Psychic Wave Bolts Molecular Reconstruction AbilitiesEdit Genius-Level Intellect New 52Edit Gender: Male Affiliations: Secret Society of Super-Villains; formerly Gorilla City Height: 6'6" Weight: 600 lbs (272 kg) PowersEdit Gorilla Physiology Fangs Superhuman Durability Superhuman Strength Superhuman Reflexes Superhuman Speed Speed Force-induced Enhancements: Accelerated Development Physical Augmentations Telekinesis Telepathy Ceresorbis Power Absorption for devoured minds Genius-Level Intellect Feats:Able to think a few steps ahead of the Flash. Survived being hit by a speeding train. Founding member of the Legion of Doom. Founded Gorillas and Apes Seizing Power (G.A.S.P.) with Monsieur Mallah. Beat Congorilla to death, bypassing his regeneration factor Nearly killed Dick Grayson Formed the supervillain team The Rogues as a distraction for the Flash. The Rogues would go on to become one of DC's most dangerous villainous groups. Shrugged off machine gun fire before beating Monsieur Mallah to death with the latter's own robotic brain lover... Threw a cement mixer while heavily injured Survived a punch from the Flash that sent him from Kansas to Wyoming Overpowered the Martian Manhunter's mind Defeated Superman via mind over muscle Genetically modified an army of apes to be able to fight Superman Conquered all of Africa (Flashpoint timeline) FlawsEdit Is a savage murderer, despite his intellect Losing streak against Flash Effortlessly defeated by Superman 1 Failed his coup d'tat attempt against Lex Luthor in Justice League: Unlimited. Ability to read minds didn't stop him from being manipulated by the Joker Hates bananas and being called a "monkey". Category:What-If? Death Battles